Warum so viele Organisationen für das Projekt
Warum so viele Organisationen für das Projekt? Einleitung In der Vergangenheit wurden wir häufiger gefragt ob es notwendig wäre so viele kleine Organisationen für das Projekt zu versammeln. Ob es nicht besser wäre einen Verbund aus einigen größeren Organisationen zu schließen, die über ausreichende Mitgliederzahlen verfügen. Generell mag das auf den ersten Blick so erscheinen. Organisationen die über mehr Spieler verfügen, könnten eine viel Zahl von Organisationen ausgleichen die über relativ wenige Mitglieder verfügen. Letztlich muss man hier auch bedenken, dass eine viel Zahl von kleinen Organisationen Vorteile mit sich bringt die eine einzelne Große Organisation so nicht ausgleichen kann. Die für uns wichtigsten Punkte, für unser Konzept von vielen eher kleinen kooperierenden Organisationen, haben wir hier nun zusammengefasst. Neutralität und Gleichberechtigung Die Raumstation, Babylon 6, soll eine gewisse Neutralität ausstrahlen und wenn 90% der Spieler in vier Organisationen sind und die restlichen 10 % in 8 Organisationen anderen ist von Neutralität keine Rede mehr. Egal ob man sich nun auf eine einzelne Stimme im Rat einigt oder nicht, die Big Player machen das was die Big Player für richtig halten. Den übrigen kleineren Organisationen (damit meine ich auch solche mit 150 Membern) bliebe dann bestenfalls die Position einer Opposition. Anders ist es hingegen bei einer Vielzahl kleiner Organisationen die gemeinsam an diesem Projekt mitwirken. Keine der Organisationen kann allein oder mit einem kleinen teil der übrigen Organisationen dieses Projekt umsetzen. Man ist darauf angewiesen gemeinsam zu Arbeiten und zusammen etwas großes zu schaffen. Außerdem ist der Verlust einer kleineren Organisation, wenn Sie dem Projekt nicht länger angehören möchte, leichter zu verschmerzen, als wenn eine große Organisation weg bricht und die Hälfte der Crew-Mitglieder der Station mitnimmt. Ziele des Projekts *Eine Gemeinschaft in der alle Mitglieder gleichwertig sind und über dieselben Rechte und Pflichten innerhalb des Projekts verfügen *eine Ausgewogene Raumstation die verschiedenen Zielen und Projekten nach geht *ein umfangreiches Turnier und Wettsystem, dass es den Mitgliedern erlaubt regelmäßige Gewinne ein zufahren *große Internationale Flottenmanöver bestehend aus zahlreichen von Schiffen *die Befriedung eines unsicheren Sektors *bis zu vier regelmäßige Babylon 6 Treffen, wo sich einzelne Mitglieder persönlich treffen können *ein Umfangreiches Crew Planer System das es uns erlaub all dies um zu setzen und auch für die einzelnen Organisationen Möglichkeiten bietet Für all diese Ziele sind kleine gut Strukturierte und aktive Organisationen, besser geeignet, als große eher schwermütige Organisationen die auf die Bedürfnisse von Hunderten wenn nicht gar von Tausenden Spielern Rücksicht nehmen müssen. Fluktuationsrate *Organisationen können das Projekt verlassen, wenn dies nicht länger in Ihrem Sinne abläuft z.B. weil sie mit Gesetzes Änderungen die im Rat der Botschafter beschlossen wurden unzufrieden sind *Organisationen können unter einander fusionieren und so eine gemeinsame Organisation erschaffen, wodurch ein Platz im Rat der Botschafter frei wird *Organisationen können sich auflösen, weil es eventuelle interne Probleme gibt *Organisationen können ausgeschlossen werden weil Sie eventuell gegen die Charta verstoßen haben, oder sie generell Inaktiv und Handlungsunfähig geworden sind All diese Gründe könnte man dafür ins Feld führen, was gegen große Organisationen Spricht. Eine einzelne Organisation die sich mit zwei oder drei Hundert Spielern am Projekt beteiligt, könnte wenn Sie wegfällt ein ebenso großes Loch hinterlassen. Wenn hingegen 1 oder 2 Organisationen mit durchschnittlich 50 Mitgliedern wegfallen ist das Loch deutlich kleiner und kann eventuell von anderen Mitgliedern gefüllt werden. Dies wäre natürlich nur eine Übergangslösung bis man neue Organisationen gefunden hätte, die sich stattdessen am Projekt beteiligen möchten. Eventuell eine der Organisationen die bereits zuvor das Projekt als Verbündete Organisation unterstützt hat. Das bedeutet natürlich nicht, dass die Mitglieder des Projekts beliebig austauschbar sind, es bedeutet lediglich, dass wir im Ernstfall den Verlust verkraften können. Bei einer geringeren Anzahl von größeren Organisationen wäre dies eventuell nicht der Fall, besonders wenn man bedenkt das unser Projekt aus Organisationen besteht die auf der ganzen Welt verteilt sind. Keine Notwendigkeit einer 100% Einigkeit Zugegeben man wird vermutlich nie, so hoffe ich zumindest, den Tag haben an dem alle Botschafter der Babylon 6 Station einer Meinung sind. Das ist auch nicht nötig. Stattdessen benötigt man für einen Beschluss eine Mehrheit von 5 Stimmen. Bei entsprechender Anzahl an Enthaltungen, können 15 Botschafter die Politik der Station beeinflussen. (10 nein, 7 Enthaltungen) Auf diese Weise soll der Handlungsrahmen des Rates bestehen bleiben, auch wenn Mitglieder aufgrund des Realen Lebens nicht in der Lage sind an den Gesprächen teil zu nehmen. Oder sich schlicht nicht dafür interessieren. Zugleich soll dadurch aber auch verhindert werden das einzelne Mitglieder, etwa einzelne Zeitzonen, die Kontrolle über das Projekt an sich reißen. Man benötigt letztlich die Zusammenarbeit aller um die Station zu führen und das spiegelt sich auch in den Abstimmungen des Rates wieder. Notwendigkeit einer Vielzahl von Botschaftern Viele Köche verderben den Brei, so sagt ein altes Sprichwort, dochkeiner dieser Köche hat den Brei allein erfunden hat. Selbst Einstein, einer unser größten Wissenschaftler im letzten Jahrtausend, hat E=mc² nicht allein erfunden. Laienhaft formuliert haben Julius Robert von Mayer, Antoine Laurent de Lavoisier, Michail Wassiljewitsch Lomonossow, Émilie du Châtelet und viele andere Gemeinsam mit Einstein diese tolle Formel E=mc² entwickelt. Da Einstein auf Ihren Erkenntnissen aufbaut. Es schadet also keines Wegs, wenn viele Menschen mit dem Willen auf ein gemeinsames Ziel hin zu arbeiten, zusammen arbeiten. So kann man Fehlervermeiden, von Erfahrungen und Meinungsunterschieden profitieren und vor allem Langfristige Lösungen finden. Mit der Idee von 32 Botschaftern, möchten wir daher aktiv gegen Willkür Politik und vor allem Machthunger einzelner vorgehen. Kein Mensch innerhalb des Babylon 6 Projekts will ein Imperiales oder gar diktatorisches System etablieren. Es herrscht aktive Gewaltentrennung und die Botschafter müssen sich selbst vor Ihren eigenen Organisationen rechtfertigen. Außerdem kann eine viel Zahl von Personen sich stärker auf eine Vielzahl einzelner Bereiche konzentrieren, als ein einzelner Botschafter. Der Umfang der geplanten Turniere Jede Organisation im Projekt hat Ihre eigenen Ansichten, Regeln und Vorzüge und lockt damit ganz eigene Arten von Spielern an. Diese Vielfallt wird sich auch in den Turnieren nieder schlagen, da es neben den vier Sportarten, auch zwei unterschiedliche Formen von Turnieren geben wird. Diese wird Besucher über Twitsch und YouTube anlocken und damit die Besucherzahlen auf der Station beleben. Den dort kann man sich mit den einzelnen Teams direkt aus einander setzen und wer möchte kann sogar in einem Spiel gegen die Teams antreten. Das Ganze wird hoffentlich viel Spaß machen, hat aber natürlich auch eine finanzielle Seite. So wollen wir Spielern auf diese weise aktiv die möglichkeit bieten sich rein auf eine der vier möglichen Sportarten zu konzentrieren. Da Star Citizen bekanntlich eine Frage der Übung sein wird, kann man hier großes von Spielern erwarten die sich aktiv bis zu vier Stunden am Tag dieser Berufung witmen. Andere Spieler, die eventuell nur von den Trebünen aus das ganze verfolgen möchten, werden allerdings auch Ihren Spaß daran haben. So kann man Wetten auf die einzelnen Teams einreichen und erhält je nach dem wie lang das Team im Turnier verweilt einen Gewinn ausgezahlt. (Details hier zu im Wirtschafts Thema "Das Wettsystem") Öffentliche Wirkung der Stationsbesatzung Gehen wir mal davon aus das Projekt würde aus 12 Organisationen bestehen, statt aus 32 wie es geplant ist. Dann hätten wir bei 4 Zeitzonen je 3 Organisationen. Würde das Projekt in seinem ganzen Umfang 105 Spieler beanspruchen (Plakativ / nur als Beispiel), wären dies 35 Mitglieder pro Organisation je Zeitzone. Es ist da wohl kaum unwahrscheinlich das sich hier Gruppen innerhalb des Projekts bilden würden, zwischen denen es kaum bis gar keine Zusammenarbeit im Sinne des Projekts gäbe. Eventuell würde es sogar dazu führen das einzelne Organisationen sich ganze Abteilungen einverleiben würden. Wodurch ein Einheitsbrei entstünde, dessen Neutralität bestenfalls fragwürdig wäre. Nun gehen wir mal davon aus wir haben mit unseren 32 Organisationen Erfolg. Nun zum einen hätten wir ein größeres Spektrum an Organisationen. So wären auch andere Optionen möglich. So könnten sich die Organisationen entweder auf Ihre Regionale Zeit spezialisieren oder über eine Internationale Gemeinschaft aus Spielern bestehen. Etwa in dem 6 Spezial Orgs und 8 internationale Organisationen vertreten sind. Die Belastung der Einzelnen Organisationen läge bei 13 bis 14 Mitgliedern. Diese könnten Theoretisch zwar auch isolierte Gruppen bilden, jedoch nie mehr als eine Abteilung dominieren, jedoch keinen ganzen Bereich. Allein die SEC.-Jäger-Abteilung bestünde aus 25 Spielern und könnte daher nicht von einer Organisation allein übernommen werden. Der größte Vorteil jedoch wäre der Regenbogen Effekt. Dadurch dass Spieler Unterschiedlicher Organisationen gemeinsam auf dieser Raumstation mit einander organisiert arbeiten, kann keine Organisation allein einen Bereich des Projekts dominieren. Fazit Dass dieses Umdenken nicht von heute auf morgen möglich ist und dass wir dafür Zeit investieren müssen ist uns natürlich auch klar. Doch genau deswegen werden wir die Turniere, die Flottenmanöver und andere Projekte in den nächsten Monaten und Jahren rigoros durchziehen. Dennoch sollte man das Ganze nicht mit einem Bündnis verwechseln, wie größere Organisationen dies mit der Babylon 6 Raumstation treffen können. Es gibt keine Verpflichtung unter den einzelnen Mitgliedern des Babylon 6 Projekts mit anderen Organisationen des Projekts Bündnisse zu schließen. Die Verpflichtungen der einzelnen Mitglieder beläuft sich lediglich auf die Raumstation und die Flottenmanöver der Raumstation. Einzelne Spieler, insbesondere außerhalb des Babylon 6 Sektors, haben jedoch keine Verbindung zu einander nur weil Ihre Organisationen im Babylon 6 Projekt integriert sind.